


Is Two Better than One?

by DarlingSpade



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Dark, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: This is a story told from Daisy's perspective when she realizes that Luigi, Mario, and Peach had been hiding a huge secret from her. Now she must face the truth and understand why they never told her what happened to Luigi during the encounters with Count Bleck(Super Paper Mario).





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let everyone know who's checked the warnings that I will let you know which chapter(s) will have sensitive or triggering content. This is my first time delving into such content and I'm sorry to say that I have had some experience with the content I am expressing in this fanfiction. I will warn you in notes of trigger warnings in the chapter before, and the chapter itself. If you have any questions or wish to reach out to me if you are not okay, please message me and I will do my best to respond to you and help you.  
> I hope you enjoy the story.

I took out the yellow bag filled with a white towel, orange umbrella, shades and a bottle of sunscreen and ran out of the room following the pink Toad Princess down the staircase. She turned around, her blond ponytail whipping back beautifully in the wind and looked back at me only a few steps behind her. The well-loved princess was in a hot pink bikini and some pink sandals, yet being the ruler that she is she was covered up with a sheer pink coverup as to retain some modesty whilst she was still in her castle. Her straight figure and chest size were small compared to mine-her being a B cup and me being a C-but because of it, she wore everything with grace and elegance. I looked down at myself feeling self-conscious of her beauty. Princess Peach was the simple definition of prim perfection. The Princess had unblemished ivory skin and piercing blue eyes, she could melt a million hearts with a single look. As for me, I was slightly tan and in an orange bikini, but I knew when I looked at us standing beside each other in the mirror before we left that she was the pretty one. I had my slight curves and short hair, but I was a tomboy that wasn't dainty enough for anyone to give much attention to. She was beautiful and I was just me. Plain old Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, the one no one seems to ever notice, always in the goddess that is Princess Peach's shadow.

"What's the matter Daisy?" She asked genuinely sweetly.  
"Oh, nothing." I smiled at her as she turned back placing her bag down.

Princess Toadstool was genuinely nice and sweet, and it's one of the reason's it was so difficult to dislike her. Don't get me wrong because she's my best friend, I honestly care and love her dearly but sometime's she's too kind for her own good. I will admit that she had her sassy times, but she is mainly genuinely kindhearted and caring. As for me, I'm a hot-headed competitive nuisance that nobody wants to deal with. I've always had my people problems. When people look at Peach and me next to each other their initial reaction is to trust the pretty-in-pink sweetheart, and me being used to it simply stand by in shorts waiting for another game of soccer. Dresses aren't particularly my favourite thing and I'm a major sports fanatic. Much to Peach's dismay, if I'm able to get out of dressing "like a lady" and wearing a dress then I will do it. Peach sees this part of me as a simple distaste for wearing dresses-which is partially true- but I see it as a defensive strategy. It's rather difficult to fight or play sports in a dress, and I always have been the tougher of the two of us so someone needs to be prepared-especially considering how many times Peach get's kidnapped. Maybe my semi-aggressive demeanor is why no villain ever tries to kidnap me, unlike Peach who always seems to be taken off somewhere.

I sighed setting my bag down glancing at my shoulder-length hair. _Why can't I be the main princess for once? The one that people would look up to and be proud of. She has always been the prettier one, the nicer one._ I looked at Peach who was standing with her hand shadowing her eyes as she looked out towards the entrance of her kingdom. _I realize that she's far more amazing than me, but even I want to feel worth something every once in awhile._ I looked down at my feet before bringing my attention somewhere else and just letting my eyes wander around the large white steps. Peach and I were waiting for the famous Mario Brothers to come pick up both up at Peach's castle to take us to the beach. It was Mario's idea and I imagine he just wanted to spend some time with Peach and his brother, but because he's so nice he offered the gesture to both of us. It's because of this that I came to her castle and spent the night so the brothers wouldn't have to go through the trouble of going to both of our separate kingdoms.

"Oh, Daisy I see them!" Peach smiled jumping up and down waving her hand in the air.

I reached down to grab my bag as the red car pulled up to us, the car had Mario's signature logo on it and looked like it had been washed previously to arriving. Mario was another person I held in the same way close to my heart as I did to Peach. Despite my self-destructive thoughts and behavior, he's always been there if I needed him. Back when I was first kidnapped it was Mario who actually saved me, and he has never treated me as any less of a person even with Peach in the picture. Next to Peach, he's another close friend who doesn't make me feel awful about myself, as he's never given me a reason to. The short plumber stepped out of the car and made his way around in his red and white swim shorts. He smiled at the both of us and shifted his eyes to Peach who simply gave a small smile in return with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hello your highnesses." He smiled opening up the front door for Peach. Peach smiled and graciously sat her stuff and herself inside, then once she was in Mario closed the door and opened up the back door for me. "After you Daisy." I thanked him while taking my seat behind Peach and looked to my side as he closed my door.

"H-hi Daisy-Princess! I mean." Luigi smiled sheepishly looking at me.  
"Hi, Luigi." I smiled looking at him. "And you know it's fine to call me Daisy. We've been friends awhile now."  
"I-I'm sorry, Mario just said hello formally and I just..." he blushed looking down.  
"It's fine, he was just playing around." I smiled looking forward.

I took note of Luigi shifting in his seat slightly beside me and smiled. Luigi's also someone I hold dear to my heart, and honestly, he's someone I wish I could hold even dearer. I've never really fallen for the hero-type vibe that Mario gives off, not even when he first rescued me. However, when Luigi and I first met when he recused me from King Boo, I thought that maybe the hero-type wasn't so bad after all. To me, Luigi never came off as someone who was super brave and willing to face anything, he's always just seemed like a person who cares a lot about people and it's one of the most attractive things about him. _It's a shame that I'm always just going to be a close friend to him. He probably has his eyes set on someone better than me._

Mario started up the car again and looked at both Peach and I. "Are you girls ready to go?"

"Yes." Peach and I said simultaneously.  
"Well, here we go!" Mario said with enthusiasm as he pressed on the gas heading us out of the castle grounds and to the beach.

\-------

"Hey Daisy sweetie, wake up we're here!"

I groggily opened my eyes and saw Peach looking back at me from the front seat. I heard the crashing of waves against the shore and glanced to the car window. The scenario outside had changed from her castle grounds to a large sandy sunny beach with rocks surrounding it.

"What am I leaning on..?" I mumbled looking up at a blushing Luigi. "Shit Luigi! I'm sorry!" I tipped my weight back to the other side to balance myself and get off his shoulder.

"Daisy! Language!" Peach scolded before getting out of the car.  
"I-it's fine, don't worry about it." Luigi stopped me before I could apologize. "Don't worry about the sleeping either. It's okay."

I gave him a small smile before turning and grabbing my bag as I got out of the car. I heard Luigi's door open and I looked out to see Peach and Mario setting up their stuff down further down the beach. I glanced around at the smooth sand and moving water before shutting the door and looking over at Luigi who was looking around in wonder at the beach and taking in its beauty. I smiled to myself. "C'mon Luigi, it's even prettier down on the sand."

He turned to look at me and blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, you're right, let's go."

We both headed down over to where Mario and Peach were setting up. Peach was sitting on a pink beach towel and Mario was sitting up in a red and white beach chair with peaches pink umbrella shading him. The two looked like the perfect ideal movie couple on a beach date and I couldn't help but smile a little at their good fortune. The two were really lucky to have each other despite everything that happens in her kingdom.

I went a few feet from Peach and put down my own towel and put my umbrella up so it shaded the top of the towel. I sat down and looked up at Luigi who was looking at me as if he had something to say. He stood there staring for a few seconds before making eye contact and speaking to me.

"Um, do you mind if I put my chair here Daisy?"  
"It's fine Luigi, you didn't need to ask."  
"Oh, sorry." he looked away sheepishly putting his chair down beside my towel.  
"You're okay." I gave him a small smile and touched his arm lightly.

"It really is windy isn't it guys? And I'm surprised, no one else came down to the beach today." Peach looked at the sky.  
"Yeah, normally at least a few more people are here, but we're the only ones." Mario said.  
"Maybe they're just busy today or something." I shrugged.  
"Maybe..." Peach mumbled.

Luigi stood up and went over to Mario. "Hey bro, do you want to go look for seashells with me?"

"Hey, Mario!" Peaches voice went over Luigi's. "Would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back for me?" she didn't seem to hear Luigi.

Mario looked up at him and then looked back at Peach. "Sure Princess," he said then looked back at Luigi. "Sorry Luigi." he stood up and went over kneeling by Peach who was lying on her stomach.

Luigi sighed and moved back over to sit in his chair, he looked like he was kinda used to this, but he was still somewhat sulking.

I felt a small fire of irritation light within my chest towards Mario but I quickly extinguished it. I knew that Mario simply wanted to spend some time with Peach, and I had the same feelings towards Luigi. I let out a deep breath to calm my nerves slightly before turning towards Luigi. "I'll go look for shells with you Luigi. I don't mind."

"Really?" His eyes lit up and he had a big smile on his face. "You'll go look for shells with me?"  
"Sure, might be fun." I shrugged.

Luigi bounced up and down grabbing my hand running off towards the rocks to our left side. He brought me over past some rocks and then to a small reef. He stopped to look down at the aquatic fish near our feet. I smiled and watched his eyes light up for a second. Luigi had a childlike interest in really small things like nature, and it was one of the things I loved about him.

"You really like the ocean don't you?" I asked him.  
"Yeah." He smiled looking up at me.

He smiled looking back down and then noticed that our hands were still entwined from when he grabbed me. He blushed pulling his hand away and held it with his other hand as if he had done something wrong. I felt the warmth leave my palm and felt a small pang of sadness. "I-i'm sorry about that."

"It's fine Luigi." I smiled at him before kneeling down at the water's edge.  
"Hey, Daisy..."

I turned my head and looked up at him. "What is it Luigi?"

"Do you think I'm a hero?"  
"Luigi, what are you talking about?"  
"Mario's always the one saving the princess. I'm always just the one house sitting."  
"You've saved me before Luigi, remember King Boo?"  
"Yeah, but that was different, it was only one time. Mario's always being heroic."  
"It doesn't make you less of a hero."  
"But everyone always looks at me as his younger brother."

Luigi sighed going over to a cave's sandy bank in front of the reef. 

"Well, everyone just sees's me as a stupid princess too. Compared to Peach." I walked over and sat next to him.

"That's not true, you're not stupid Daisy."  
"But no one seems to ever want to kidnap me."  
"Is that such a bad thing? Do you really want to be kidnapped?"  
"Well, not all the time of course, but more than just once or twice would be nice."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I don't feel important."  
"But you are important Daisy."  
"Not as important as Peach, everyone loves her." I rolled my eyes.  
"It doesn't mean people don't love you, Daisy, you're important too."

I blushed and shook my head. "Well, you're not just Mario's younger brother. You're Luigi Mario, you're just as important." _Hmm, where'd the sun go?_

"Yeah but I'm not brave like Mario. I'm a scaredy cat and everyone knows it."  
"You have your moments Luigi. And what's the problem with being afraid?"  
"It shows you're weak."  
"It shows you're human. Everyone is afraid of something."  
"Really? What are you afraid of then Daisy?"  
"Uh, um... it's stupid."  
"No, you can tell me."  
"Thunderstorms." I blushed embarrassed looking away from him.  
"Daisy I'm afraid of lightning, and ghosts, and goombas, and Bowser."  
"Luigi it's okay to be afraid of those things."  
"Just like it's okay that you're afraid of thunderstorms."

I felt an unease and looked up at the darkening sky. "We should start heading back, this doesn't look right." I stood up and Luigi stood up beside me.

"Yeah, let's-" He was interrupted by rain that started pouring down. "Com'on, we better get out of here!" He looked at me and started back towards the beach when we froze as a boom of thunder blasted overhead. "Things tend to be ironic when you're around me." he sighed. "Daisy are you-" he stopped mid-sentence.

I was on my knees covering my ears with my hands failing to block out the sound of the thunder. _This can't be happening. We're in the middle of nowhere right now!_ I jumped and jerked back when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Luigi's hand reaching out to me. "Com'on Daisy. You'll be okay."

I reached out and he grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. _I'm such a coward I can barely stand._ "I-I can't run Luigi" I looked up at him, my legs feeling like jelly. 

"I'm sorry for this Princess." He reached down and picked me up so he was carrying me in his arms. I felt a small warmth in my chest and smiled at his kindness and formality, but soon another thunder boom shook the ground and I covered my ears. He started back towards the beach at stopped. "It's too dangerous to go over the rocks like this," he mumbled turning back around carrying me into the cave that we were near. Luigi maneuvered the both of us inside and brought us towards the back of the cave. "We'll just have to wait out the storm." He set me down on the sandy cave floor and sat a few feet away from me.

Another thunderclap roared above us and I brought my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs. I put my head down as the thunder and lightning roared on. I could feel my chest starting to tighten and old memories threatening to weave back into my mind. Fuck. Tears started rolling down my face as the storm kept on. I glanced out once during a still moment and saw Luigi shivering from fright as another flash of lightning came then followed thunder. _He's scared like I am, I want to help him but I'm not strong enough._

I felt a body sit next to mine and a hand on my shoulder. "Daisy, d-do you-" His voice had traces of fear in it but I could tell he was trying to be strong.

"Luigi," _Even I can't be strong all of the time._ "Can... can you hold me..? Please..?" I looked up at him.  
"Daisy, you're crying."  
"Shit, I-"

"Sure Daisy." Luigi picked my up and lightly sat me on his lap. "You're going to be okay." He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. I felt his chest rise and fall against me and tried to focus on it to keep myself calm. "Daisy..."

"W-what?" I sniffled.  
"Do me a favor..."  
"What favor?"  
"Stop crying..." He squeezed me hugging me tightly before relaxing his arms. "I've never seen it before, but I hate it."  
"You know what's funny Luigi?" I smiled slightly lifting up my head.  
"What?"  
"Thunderstorms aren't that scary it seems."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They aren't that scary, not with someone with you." I looked up at him.

I saw him smile. "I agree."

"You can let me go if you want." I looked up at him turning my legs over so they draped over his thigh. I was now hugging my stomach.

"I'm fine like this" He smiled.

We sat in silence for a while with both of us flinching when thunder or lightning struck, but somehow it was easier to manage with him by my side. After the storm went on longer and more minutes passed I spoke up again. "Luigi you never told me about Mario and you's latest quest. The one with that Dimentio guy, or was it Count Black or something?"

"Oh, Count Bleck, yeah...and Dimentio... I don't like talking about it much."  
"Why not? Did something bad happen?"  
"Well, yeah, it just wasn't a good experience."  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine I-" he was interrupted by another roll of thunder that shook the cave. A chunk of rock fell off the ceiling and hit Luigi in the head and he fell over on top of me.

"Luigi!" I exclaimed sitting him back up changing positions so I knelt in front of him. "Are you okay? Luigi?" I paused to listen to the thunder's roar dulling and moving away. I looked overhead to notice the rain was ebbing. "Hey, Luigi! The storms over! Luigi! Wake up! Luigi!" I leaned over him and shook his arm.

"I don't know who this 'Luigi' dork is." I heard Luigi's voice change pitch and I looked in front of me to see a darkened pair of eyes looking at me. "My name is Mister L, and you stunning creature, who might you be?" _What the hell?_

"Luigi quit joking around, that rock must have hit you harder than I thought." I put my hand on his forehead.  
"Would you mind not calling me that idiotic name? The name's Mr. L."  
"Fine 'Mr. L.' I know you're just Luigi."  
"Well, I've told you many times flower that's not my name, what's yours?"  
"You already know my name, Daisy, Princess of Sarasaland."  
"Daisy, a beautiful name for such a beautiful creature."  
"Luigi? What's gotten into you?"

He grabbed my raised wrist and pulled it to use the momentum to his advantage. He then pushed me back so that I fell face up and he leaned over me so that his knees straddled my hips. "I've told you many times Princess that my name isn't Luigi. I'm beginning to lose my patience with you."

_Luigi never acts this bold. And this guy, Mr. L. or whatever, he looks like Luigi, but he also doesn't. He's bold, too bold, and I'm alone with him. What did that rock do exactly?_

"She's gone silent, what happened to that smart mouth of yours, Princess?" Mr. L. leaned down swiftly and kissed me. I blushed closing my eyes before freeing an arm and slapping him.

The sound echoed in the cave. I opened my eyes to see Mr. L's eyes were closed. I watched him for a few seconds and prepared to fight again, but when he opened his eyes again they looked lighter.

"What? Daisy! I-I!" he looked down at me with a red blush quickly spreading across his cheeks. _He's back..._ He quickly climbed off of me and went over to the far wall of the cave. "I'm so sorry. I-what happened?"

"Hey! There you guys are!" Mario poked his head into the cave.  
"We were so worried about you two!" Peach ran in front of the cave and stopped.  
"I'm glad you guys are okay! What happened?" Mario asked.

I glanced at Luigi. "I'm not sure."

Luigi nodded. "The storm just came really suddenly."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are okay." Peach smiled.

"Yeah, let's head home. We ran and packed everything up when we noticed the storm was rolling in, and we started looking for you when the thunder started." Mario looked at us.

"I think that's a good idea." Luigi stood up glancing at me. He turned and walked over before offering me his hand. _I can trust Luigi, right? It's Luigi._ I took it hesitantly and he helped me to my feet.

 

\-------

Climbing into the car beside Luigi I looked over at him. _What was all of that about..?_ I watched before Mario slid up the soundproof glass so that he could talk to Peach before we headed off.

"What happened back in the cave Daisy?" Luigi looked at me.  
"I don't know. You just became a different person I guess. Called yourself Mr. L."  
"Did you say Mr. L?" his eyes widened.  
"Yeah, why?" I looked at him confused.  
"I'll tell you when we get back to the castle, we're staying the night there tonight."  
"You and Mario?"  
"Yeah, I'll explain everything there, Peach and Mario can help too."

The soundproof glass slid down. "You guys all set to go?" Mario asked.

"Uh, yeah." We simply nodded and Mario turned back around before starting up the car. We pulled out away from the beach and were on our way back to Peach's castle. _What the hell is going on?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Daisy, did you get enough sleep last night?" I woke up to Peach's voice.  
"What? I?" I sat up realizing I had fallen asleep leaning against Luigi again.  
"I'll give you a different room tonight, maybe you just didn't like the bed." She commented.  
"Yeah, uh, sure." I smiled at her.  
  
I looked over at Luigi, she must not have noticed but he was sound asleep as well. I looked up at Mario. "Should we wake him?"  
  
Mario shook his head. "I can carry him in, it's good when he manages to sleep. he's been having some trouble with that lately. Just undo his seat belt, and I'll get him out."  
  
I nodded and clicked the small red button that unlocked the seat belt. I carefully unwrapped it from under his arm and it went back into its place by the car door. Very carefully I moved away from him and backed up to open the car door. I took my bag and exited the car shutting the door as quietly as I could. I checked my surroundings and realized that sure enough, we were already back by Peach's castle. I looked back towards the castle doors to see Peach talking with a small servant Toad.  I then heard a small grunt and I turned round to see Mario struggling with getting his things from the car while holding Luigi.  
  
"Mario need a little help?" I asked moving over to his side of the car.  
"Uh," he avoided looking down at my chest and tried hard to keep his eyes on my face. "Yeah, a little."  
"Do you want me to get your stuff from the trunk of the car?"  
"Nah, I think I can bend over and reach them, but can you hold Luigi for a sec?"  
"Oh, sure."  
  
I carefully took Luigi from Mario and held him up with ease. _Figures that I could support his weight, even though Peach and I still do sports with Mario and the gang, I still work out more than she does._  I looked down at the sleeping body in my arms and smiled at the familiarity.  _Luigi looks so at ease when he's asleep._ I turned my attention away from Luigi and looked over to see Mario's hands filled with Peach's things from the beach. He closed the door with his foot and looked up at me. "Alright, thank you, princess, I can take him now."  
  
"I think your hands might be a little full Mario." I looked down at him then back to Luigi. "I think I can handle him."  
  
"Are you sure Daisy?"  
"I've got it." I smiled.  
"Only if you're sure..." he turned starting carrying his load towards Peach.  
  
I picked Luigi up by putting him on my back so that he was draped over me and I held him by his legs. I started heading towards the large white stone castle. It was a double story castle with a large white stone tower in the center. The roofs were bright red and each tile was slanted downward. The front doors were huge and light brown, and the whole castle was surrounded by a moat with a brown cross bridge laying down for people to enter.  
  
I carried Luigi through the open doors and looked around to see Peach and Mario waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase. Mario's hands looked empty now, but I noticed to my right a toad was struggling with Peach's belongings.  
  
"I can take him now Daisy, if you wish." Mario looked at me.  
"I think I need a challenge, besides he helped me out before when..."  
  
Mario and Peach stared at me.  
  
"Nevermind. But I got him." I smiled.  
  
Peach nodded slightly and lead us up the red-carpeted staircase. I followed Mario and Peach up carefully up the staircase balancing my weight equally so I wouldn't drop Luigi. At the top of the staircase, I looked back to see the overwhelming checkered pattern of Peach's floor.  _She needs a new interior designer._  
  
"Daisy!" Peach called.  
  
I turned around and started running after them.   
  
"You can put him in here." Peach opened a door to a green bedroom.  
"Alright, thanks."  
  
"Mario's going to help me set dinner and bake a cake, just stay here and bring Luigi down to the dining room when he wakes up." Peach smiled closing the door behind them as they left.  
  
I sighed walking over to the large bed and spread Luigi carefully on the bed then covering him up with the blankets. I stood again walking over to sit at the foot of the bed just staring off into space getting lost in my thoughts.  _I'll just wait for him to wake up on his own._  
  
\-------  
  
"Daisy."  
"What? I'm up!" I sat up quickly realizing I had fallen asleep, again.  
"Sorry, what are you doing here?"  
  
I turned and saw Luigi sitting up but still under the covers of the bed. "Oh, you fell asleep in the car. Peach had me bring you up here to finish sleeping." I stood up. "Now that you're up, Peach and Mario are waiting for us at the dining hall." I smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, alright." Luigi stood up and looked down at himself, then he turned to look at me and blushed turning away. "I feel like it's a bit awkward to go down like this. For the both of us." Luigi fidgeted where he was sitting and tried his best to not look at me.  
  
I looked down at myself and sighed. "I think we'll be okay. Let's go." I turned around walking out of the room and downstairs heading towards the dining room.  
  
"Oh, there you two are." Peach smiled as we walked in through the doorway. "Luigi you sure are a heavy sleeper."  
  
"I'm sorry princess." Luigi apologized.  
"I'm just teasing you Luigi" she smiled.  
"Uh, yeah..."   
"Go ahead and take a seat, we'll have dinner shortly."  
  
\-------  
  
I placed my bag in the new room Peach gave me. It was across the room she has and the one she gave to Mario, and Luigi's room was now beside mine. I sighed closing the bedroom door so I could go to my bag and change into my pajamas. I took out my orange lace bra and panties then my orange shorts and a light pastel orange sleepwear sweater. I checked back to see if the window shades were closed before taking off my swimsuit and putting on my bra and underwear. Then I slipped on my sweater and shorts and slipped my feet into a pair of fuzzy chain-chomp slippers.  
  
I looked up hearing a knock on the door. "Daisy dear..." It was Peach.   
  
"Come in" I put my swimsuit in my bag and sat on the bed.  
  
My eyes widened slightly as I saw Peach, Mario, and Luigi walk into the room together.  _All three of them? Huh, must be important._  Peach was wearing a pink nightgown, Mario was in red sweats and a white t-shirt and Luigi was wearing green shorts and a green t-shirt.  
  
"What's up? Is something wrong?" I looked at all of them.  
"Luigi told me about your encounter with 'Mr. L'" Mario looked at me.  
"What about him?" I looked at them.  
"You have also been curious about the encounter with Bleck." Peach sighed.  
"Will someone please explain this all to me?"  
  
Peach and Mario looked to Luigi, who was silent his gaze drifted down.  
  
"In our last adventure, a man named Dimentio kidnapped me. He, I don't know what he did exactly. But he managed to bring out this, opposite side of me. A side where I would be completely different than how I really am. Mario, Bowser, and Peach destroyed Dimentio, but Mr. L, my opposite, was released, and just won't go away. He comes every time I get hit in the head, or so that's how it's been so far." Luigi looked up at me.  
  
"So that's what happened in the cave?" I looked at him.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." Luigi looked at me.  
  
I sighed. "It's fine, it's not like it was your fault."  
  
"We're sorry for keeping you out of the loop Daisy." Peach looked at me.  
"It's fine, I understand. All of you main characters. I get it."  
"Daisy-"  
"It's fine Peach. I'm a bit tired I think I'll go to bed."  
  
She sighed. "Very well, boys." she looked at Mario and Luigi who nodded leaving the room. She turned back while still holding the door handle. "By the way Daisy, there's supposed to be another storm tonight, just for a warning." Peach turned and left, shutting the door behind her.  
  
I sighed standing up and going over to the window opening the drapes. The sky was getting darker, that I could tell. I sighed again, knowing that it was going to be a long sleepless night.  _Another long night, after an already long day._ I closed the curtains as the rain started to fall and walked back to my bed, each step becoming slower than the next as the rain started to fall harder. I reached the bed and kicked off my slippers before climbing under the covers. I sat up with the covers over my knees, just listening to the rain pour down. The wind will pick up, a _nd then the thunder and lightning will come._ I sat in silence, listening to the rain fade then pour louder and harder, tricking, fooling, deceiving me that it's going to stop and that the storm would never come.  
  
Minutes passed by and I stayed up thinking that Mario, Peach, and Luigi were probably already asleep.  _Their probably all in their rooms fast asleep. Fast asleep and dreaming about whatever happy things main characters dream about. Their adventures and their friendship to one another._ I jumped at the first roll of thunder. I covered my ears and shut my eyes as the storm continued on.  _I'm such a fucking coward. I'm afraid of fucking thunderstorms._  
  
I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and clenched my fist up ready to punch someone, but I opened my eyes and turned to see Luigi sitting next to me, hugging me.  _How did he get in without me noticing?_ "Luigi why-"  
  
"Shh. It's fine, I overheard Peach tell Mario about the storm. I already checked, they're asleep, but I stayed awake."  
  
"You're also afraid of thunder though."  
"Yeah, but you always seem to make me want to be braver Daisy."  
"Luigi..."  
  
"Daisy." he pulled away from me sitting me in front of him. Him being across from me was enough to help me from staying scared. I felt a shiver go through me every lightning flash but I was stable when nothing happened. "What is it, Luigi?"  
  
"Daisy, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while..."  
"What?"  
"Daisy, I think you're fantastic."  
"What?"  
  
"No, just, just listen. I think you're beautiful. I know you feel like a lesser princess because Peach is always getting kidnapped all of the time. But Daisy you need to understand that you're fantastic. You're a strong-willed princess who knows how to take care of herself and handles herself well. You're also both mentally and physically strong. Mario told me how you carried me up into my room when I was sleeping, and I know carrying deadweight is nothing to sneeze at. And you never ask for help when you need it either. Even though the rain was pouring all you did was stay in here. You're so strong, beautiful, and fantastic Daisy. I honestly think all of this about you."  
  
I looked down blushing madly.  _Since when does Luigi talk this much? And then why is he saying all of this now? Is he just being nice? Where is this all suddenly coming from?_  I thought still looking down.  _He's just trying to help me and make me feel better because of the storm, or maybe it's pity. Maybe it's both. I don't know why he even bothers when I'm such a hopeless case._  
  
"Daisy."  
  
I looked up reluctantly to meet his eyes.  
  
"Mmph" my eyes widened in surprise as Luigi placed his lips to mine. He pulled away quickly blushing, looking me over for my reaction.  
  
I sighed and smiled cupping his face kissing him back then pulling away. "Thank you, Luigi, for everything."   
  
"Daisy, d-do you like me?" He looked at me worried. "Or was that just a, thank you, kiss?"  
  
I smiled. "I like you, Luigi, I definitely do."  
  
"Maybe we can be in a relationship like Mario and Peach, only if you want..."  
"I like the sound of it." I moved over getting under the covers.  
"Are you going to sleep?" he looked down at me.  
"I'm going to try."  
"Do you want me to stay here? It's still storming."  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
I closed my eyes and felt Luigi's weight above the covers next to me. He was facing away from me and a good distance separated us, but I knew he would be here for me. I let my mind rest and fell into a very much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmph!" I woke up when a pair of lips crashed down onto mine. I looked up at Luigi who had his eyes closed, but something was different here, like that time in the cave...  _Shit! he must have hit his head again!_  I pulled my hands from under the covers and pushed at his chest trying to get him off. In response, Mr. L. instead pulled away but pinned my arms to the bed. I glanced at everything around looking for a way out, I noticed that it was morning and that the covers and sheets had fallen to the floor. There was so much to take in after just waking up but I knew that my main focus should be the person pinning me down. I turned back to face Mr. L. he and Luigi were definitely two halves of the same coin, he resembled Luigi almost exactly, except his hair was a bit more pointed and his mustache was sleeker. Somehow his eyes were also darker than Luigi's and filled with lust.  
  
"Well well well, my little flower finally awoke." Mr. L purred and I visually grimaced. "For a while, I just sat there admiring you as you slept, such a beautiful creature such as yourself looked simply stunning. So peaceful and so calm, unlike our last encounter." He smirked down at me.  
  
"Wow, creeper much?" I spit at him squirming under his hold. "Why don't you let go of me so I can hit you over the head?"  
  
"I'd rather you not do that, my flower. You see I already have strange blank spots in my mind. I simply wake up and don't remember anything, although I always seem to move to different locations, and I say this one has been the most pleasant so far." He smiled leaning his head towards my neck. I froze for a moment in fear and soon felt Luigi's-no, Mr. L.'s lips biting and sucking at my neck. I felt a weird twisting in my stomach and felt heat rising to my cheeks.  _What the hell is this feeling? I don't want this but-  
  
_ "Ah!" I let out a gasp when Mr. L. bit down harder on my neck.  
"You like, flower?" Mr. L. purred into my ear and I felt a shiver run down my spine.  
"Get off of me." I twisted my head to keep him from my neck again.  
"You know this would be a lot easier," Mr. L. twisted my wrist and I gasped in pain. "If you stopped resisting."  
"No way in hell that's happening."  I shifted my legs under the covers.  
"I thought you liked this Luigi guy?"  
'Yeah, but you're not him." I bit back.  
  
Mr. L. smirked and leaned down towards my left ear. "Well, that's a shame because he'd love to be in the position that I'm in." I felt my heart start to race inside my chest and a blush form on my cheeks. "I bet he'd secretly love this view. You pinned beneath him, totally defenseless against him. But if I was him," He moved back and met my eyes. "You wouldn't care about being defenseless. You'd let him do anything, wouldn't you?" He smirked and I felt anger boiling inside me.  
  
"Get off of me you bastard!" I tried my best to give my leg some ability to move and kicked him in the stomach. His grip loosened on my wrists and I quickly tossed him off me. I would have kicked him in between the legs but I didn't really want to hurt him because technically he was Luigi too. I untangled myself from the covers and stumbled off of the bed. I ran towards the door as Mr. L. recovered from my comeback and reached for the doorknob. "Fuck! It's locked!" I cursed under my breath and turned as a pair of arms grabbed me and covered my mouth after just managing to turn the lock on the door.  
  
Mr. L.  brought me back over to the bed and in one quick motion pulled off my shorts, although my sweater still covered my legs.  _Shit! Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?_  I realized that Luigi would have to suffer for something because I needed to get away from this man before everything went south on me. I needed to fight back against Luigi but I couldn't find it in my heart to do anything.  _I need to wait for an opportunity to yell._  
  
I was relieved when he had to release my mouth so he could try and pin me back onto the bed. I kept fighting at him with my arms so that he'd be forced to grab hold of them. As much as I hated showing weakness I needed to end this as soon as possible, this man really had a way of making me lose focus. "Peach! Mario!" I screamed out before he managed to grab my mouth again. He slammed me down onto the bed with my hands behind my back, my face was pressed against the mattress but I still kept kicking to try and keep him away from me.  
  
I heard the door slam open from behind me and felt a small burst of relief rush through me. "Mario help!" I heard Peach's voice coming from behind me. Soon enough I felt Mr. L being forced off me and onto the ground. I turned and was ready to defend myself again but relaxed when I saw Mario wrestling with him on the ground. I moved over to them and watched Mr. L. fighting back against Mario.  _One of them's going to end up hurt. I have to stop this._  I felt a sadness well up in my chest when I realized what I would need to do. "Mario try to pin him." I waited until I got the opportunity and punched Mr. L. hard in the face. "I'm sorry Luigi." I watched as Mr. L's head fell back unconscious. I frowned and held my sore fist against my chest. I knew it had to be done, but I could only feel guilty looking down at him.  
  
Mario got up from the ground brushing off his clothes. He looked down at Luigi frowning and let out a sigh. "Mama-mia..." He turned up to look at me. "I know how you feel Daisy,  but don't let it get to you. He wasn't Luigi, that person you punched was someone else entirely. Besides, we needed Luigi to come back anyway and that was the only way to really do it."  
  
"But I still hurt Luigi in the end." I frowned looking down at him.  
"He didn't manage to do anything did he Daisy?" Peach walked up from behind Mario.  
"No, he didn't, I didn't let him." I tried to block out the words in my head.  
"How did he even end up in your room?" Mario asked and averted his eyes when he noticed I wasn't wearing pants.  
  
I blushed and Peach quickly cut in to cover for me. "I'm glad you're safe Daisy." I looked at her and I could tell she assumed that the thunderstorm had something to do with it. "Mario, why don't you go get Luigi some ice and put him in his room to rest."  
  
"Oh, sure Peach." Mario turned and quickly picked up his brother carrying him out of the room.  
  
I sighed and moved over to sit on my bed. I looked at my wrists and noticed that there were already bruises started to form from where Mr. L pinned them down. I picked up my shorts from the ground and quickly put them back on. "It was the storm I swear okay? I promise that Luigi and I weren't doing anything, all he did was try to-" Peach gave me a soft smile and waved her hand as if she was saying it was okay.  
  
"Daisy I know you, and I know Luigi too. I know he wasn't in here for any reason other than to comfort you during the storm. I also know that whatever happened with Mr. L was an accident." Peach came over and sat next to me. "It really wasn't your fault Daisy, you couldn't have prevented it. But what did he hit his head on?"  
  
 I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not even sure if he did hit his head, I woke up when Mr. L. kissed me. But Luigi fell asleep on top of the covers when we went to bed. And the covers were pulled off in my direction, not in Luigi's, so he couldn't have fallen off the bed." I sighed looking up at the window, the real storm had definitely passed but I felt like a new one was brewing.  
  
"Did he hurt you at all?" Peach asked.  
"Not entirely, he was just forceful, surprised it didn't hurt much."  
"Well it's good you swallowed your pride and called for us. You never do that."  
"I know, it's just weird, Mr. L. seems to leave me defenseless, and I don't know why."  
"You seemed to hold your own well." She smiled softly.  
"Did you guys find any way to turn Luigi back to normal?" I asked.  
"No, but we're trying. But so far we have no idea how. Mr. L. is stubborn."  
"I'm well aware."  
  
"I'm just glad you're alright Daisy." Peach smiled and rested her hand on my knee. "If you ever need to talk about what happened," She met my eyes. "I'm here. I know that whatever he did was probably hard on you-" I cut her off by placing my hand on hers and shaking my head. Peach simply nodded and stood up, she brushed my foot with her dress as she turned around to look at me. "I put your gown on the dresser last night, just to let you know." Peach turned then walked out the door while closing it behind her.  
  
I got up and moved over to the dresser and looked down at my yellow and orange gown. I then noticed a yellow and orange sundress sitting beside the gown with a note.  _'Because I know you hate wearing your formal dress around friends.' -Peach._  I smiled and changed into the sundress. I looked in the mirror and noted that it just looked like a casual version of my formal gown. "Peach you know me well." I brushed my hair then smiled as I put it into a ponytail. I looked around before finding my crown and placing it on my head.  _Time to face the day._  
  
I started towards the door before stopping to look back down at my wrists. There was already blue and brown marks on the skin and I knew that they would only darken more with time.  _I can just say that I got them caught in something if anyone asks._  I left the room and the door behind me and started down the hallway when I heard a yell from inside Luigi's room. "Luigi wait!" Luigi burst through his bedroom door and almost instantly saw me. I pulled back slightly as he ran towards me.  
  
"Daisy I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to attack you like that!" He reached out to hold my wrists and hands and I winced and drew back from him. When he touched me it reminded me of the same but different hands that had damaged my wrists in the first place. Mario looked at me in worry and Luigi seemed to pick up on my reaction almost instantly. "Daisy I... He-I. I hurt you, didn't I." I could see the tears starting to form in his eyes and I realized that there was truly something wrong with Luigi.  _There's nothing to be afraid of. They're not the same person._  
  
"Luigi...Calm down, it's okay, I don't blame you for anything." I smiled and took his hands in my own. He looked up at me and then down to our hands. I noticed his eyes widen before he took one of my hands in his and held it so he could see the bruise forming on my wrist.  
  
"T-this. This wasn't here last night Daisy." He looked up at me with worry.  
"I promise that I'm okay." I pulled my wrists from his hands.   
  
Luigi stepped forward and pulled me into a huge hug. "I'm so sorry. can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"There's nothing for me to forgive. It's fine Luigi..." I blushed prying him off me slightly. "I'm okay." I smiled.  
  
Luigi pulled away from me shyly and gave me a weak smile. I glanced at Mario who looked at me while shaking his head as he dragged Luigi back into the room slamming and the door. I sighed and stared at the door for a second before moving towards the staircase but I stopped when I saw Peach come upstairs. She looked over at the closed door and then turned to me. "When Luigi is done resting we were all going to play some tennis, you in for it? I know you've been through a lot today so you might not want to, but sports always have helped you before so..." She gave me a weak smile.  
  
I smiled at her kindness but shook my head. "No, that sounds perfect, I'd love to Peach."  
  
Little did I know who was all going to be there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Peach are you kidding me!" I growled at her after we'd changed into our tennis gear. I pulled her off to the side and looked back at Luigi and Mario who were talking to Waluigi and Wario. "Peach, you know I hate Waluigi, and Wario isn't exactly on my friends' list either!" I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"Daisy I know you're not very fond of-"  
"Not very fond of?! That purple bastard nearly killed me with that blue shell when we were racing! I almost fell into the lava!"  
"Well, Luigi saved you in time-"  
"And if he hadn't I would have been dead!" I snapped.  
"You know that's just how he flirts though."  
  
I grimaced and made a face after she spoke. "Flirts? Again you go on about how he's into me and how Wario is into you. I get that you're miss perfect princess peachy but c'mon, neither of those statements are true."   
  
Peach's inner sass surfaced when she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Believe what you want Daisy. We're playing with them and there's nothing you can do about it."  _Oh my fucking..._ She turned and started to walk towards them but stopped and looked over her shoulder back at me. "But at least you can beat their sorry butts into the ground." She smiled before turning back and walking over to Mario, Waluigi, and Wario. I sighed and noticed that Luigi had moved away and sat on a bench to the side, probably scared off by the other men.  
  
I smiled at her comment but turned back to look at the group of people and grimaced when Waluigi winked in my direction.  _Ugh, as if._ I took a second to figure out what I wanted to do, and instead of following Peach I made my way over to Luigi and sat down next to him. He must have been surprised because when I sat down he jumped and scooted away from me. "Something up Luigi?" I asked concerned. He only shifted uncomfortably, shrugged his shoulders, and messed with his feet while looking down at his hands in his lap. "Do you not wanna talk about it?" I asked and there was another pause before I got a thought into my mind and got angry. "Did one of those punks say something bad to you again?" I stood up and turned my body towards them. "I swear I'm gonna-"  
  
"No Daisy." Luigi grabbed my arm and looked at me.  
  
I looked back at him and sat back down next to him.  _Well, at least he's talking._  He let go of my arm and gave me a weak smile. "Thank you for trying to protect me, but they didn't say anything worse than what they normally do."  
  
I frowned and crossed my arms slightly. "Then what's up?" I was still upset that they said something rude to him, everyone was always so hard on Luigi when he really deserved it less than anyone.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly the best at sports. I have my moments of glory sometimes, but Mario's the one who's great at everything, I'm still just in his shadow with this." Luigi sighed but smiled when he looked at me. "But it's not all bad, he's a great brother most of the time."  
  
"Luigi, maybe getting hit on your head back at the cave made you forget, but you're just as good as Mario. So he takes all of the spotlight which is why he looks like he's the superior brother, but the truth is that you're just as good as him. Luigi your personality just doesn't allow you to try to be in the limelight. You don't mind being the underdog that no one suspects when you make a show of it, but you're being a hero all of the time when no one's looking. It just takes the right person to notice all of your accomplishments Luigi, you deserve the same respect Mario gets and you shouldn't settle for less." I smiled at him.  
  
He looked up at me with his mouth gaping slightly. He blushed and shook his head slightly before smiling at me. Then Luigi looked down at his hands and I could see the back of his ears were red. "You never cease to amaze me, Daisy." He met my eyes with a wide smile on his face. "You know, you're just as good as Peach too. I know you want to be kidnapped once in awhile, and you want to feel important like Peach is when it comes to her being in trouble. I know you want the same attention, but of course, you don't want to admit it because you don't want to look like you're jealous-even when secretly, you are."   
  
I stared at him and then turned silently back to look down at my hands.  _He's right._  Luigi and I were at a strange relationship status right now, with the whole Mr. L. thing I just didn't think I was ready to be with him, and then Luigi knew me better than anyone and that scared me.  _I'm not used to people understanding what goes on in my head, and Luigi seemingly sees through me as if I was a window._  I stood up and walked over to grab my tennis racket, I glanced back at Luigi who was watching me and looking slightly hurt.  _I'm sorry Luigi, but I think you understand why this scares me._  I forced myself to look away from him and look towards the court where everyone else started setting up. "Game on." I put my hands on my hips.  
  
"You think you can beat us 'Flower power'?" Waluigi and Wario strode up to me. I crossed my arms and stared both of them down, Waluigi was the only one who didn't flinch. "I know you've beaten us before sweetheart, but that's not happening today," Waluigi smirked and looked down at me.  
  
"And why is that goblin?" I stood my ground.  
"Because something's on your mind, and I'm going to take full advantage of that."   
"My focus on the court is like a scope."  
  
"And my focus will be on your ass when you're on the ground in front of me." Waluigi leaned closer and I hit him across the face with my tennis racket. I felt heat rush to my cheeks but I was also fuming with anger.  
  
"How fucking dare you talk to me like that!" I pushed Wario aside and lifted my racket to hit Waluigi again when I felt two pairs of arms holding me back.  
"Daisy watch your language!" Peach tugged at my arm holding the racket.  
"He's not worth it." Mario tugged at my other arm.  
"Ugh. Fine." I relaxed and the two of them let go of me. "Get ready Waluigi because I'm going to pummel you into the court."  
"I'd much rather pummel something of yours into the bed." Waluigi snicked while holding his face.  
  
"That's it!" I pushed past Mario and Peach and stormed up to Waluigi who actually looked afraid for once. I started spinning my racket to charge up my flower power move when I felt a body hug me from the front.  _What?_  I looked down to see Luigi holding onto me and trying to calm me down.  
  
"Stop Daisy. I know that he said some awful things, but if you really want to hurt him beat him on the court. Luigi met my eyes and my tennis racket started charging down. "I hate the way he talked to you just as much as you do, but beating him like this isn't going to prove anything to anyone. Damage him where a man gets's damaged the most. His pride. Take that away and he's going to wish he never challenged you." I sighed and looked at Waluigi who was still not sure whether or not he should still be afraid, then I looked down at Luigi who was looking up at me with hopeful eyes.  _Dammit, Luigi._    
  
"Fine." I brought my tennis racket down and Luigi separated from me. "I'll beat him on the court." I turned away and started walking back towards the outside of the court when I heard Waluigi's voice raise up.  
  
"Well, Daisy sure is-" he was interrupted by a ball whizzing by his head and smashing into the wall behind him.  
"Save it for the court, Waluigi." Peach said with a disturbingly cheery voice.   
  
"Thanks, Peach" I turned back to her and she only smiled and winked at me before moving off the court herself.  
  
I moved over to sit on the bench while Mario and Luigi prepared for their game. The pairings for teams were Peach and me, Mario and Luigi, and Waluigi and Wario. The first game would be Mario and Luigi vs Waluigi and Wario, the second would be Peach and me vs Mario and Luigi, and finally would be Peach and me vs Waluigi and Wario. The team who won would need two wins. It was a confusing system but we understood it at a basic level.  
  
I watched the two teams prepare for their game when I noticed Wario waddling up to me. I stood up and glanced over at Peach, Luigi, and Mario but they didn't seem to notice. I crossed my arms and waited for Wario to reach me and when he did he immediately threw up his hands in a truce.  
  
"I'm not here to harass you, Princess, I'm here for a wager."  
"What wager?" I was intrigued.  
"A bet if we win against you and Peach." Wario shrugged.  
"I'm interested. What's the bet?"  
"You can't tell anyone if you agree."  
"Deal." I nodded.  
"If we win, starting from the moment you lose if anyone tries to kidnap you for three days, you can't do anything to stop them."  
"What the hell? What's your gain in that?"  
  
"Oh please. I bet that's on your bucket list, getting kidnapped more than twice." I felt my face heat up but I said nothing. "And to answer your question, If you agree, I'm going to send out that information to all the baddies that want to get their hands on you when we win. That's everyone who's ever wanted to kidnap you but never tries because you're so damn uptight." Wario explained.  
  
"You think I'm going to agree to something like that?" I glared at him.  
"I do. Because Princess Daisy never strays away from a bet she thinks she can win." He smirked.  
  
 _He's right._  I looked around and noticed Luigi looking over at me. I brought my attention back to Wario who was waiting for my answer. "I can't fight back? Starting from the moment we lose? If we do lose in the first place."  
  
"You can't fight back." Wario agreed.  
"And what do I get if we win?" I asked.  
"Whatever you like."  
"I want you to keep Waluigi out of my hair for a month. I don't care if we're at social gatherings. I don't want him bothering me."  
"I'm surprised. Only a month?"  
"It's a game of tennis, the bet can't be worth more than the game." I shrugged.  
"Alright. Deal." He held out his hand.  
"Deal." I took his hand and shook it.  
"Good luck being Peach for once, Princess." Wario laughed as he walked back to his side of the court.  
  
 _I'm not worried, but what kind of deal did I just get myself into?_ I shook my head and took my seat on the bench again. I looked over and saw Peach rushing her way over to me. I could tell that she realized I made some sort of bet with Wario, she's always been able to read me like an open book. The sound of the ref starting the game interrupted her from saying anything to me as she took her seat next to me on the bench. Peach turned to me and gave me a scolding look but I only responded in a relaxed fashion.  _It'll be fine, don't worry about it. Everything's under control._  
  
 _\-------_  
  
 _Everything is not under control!_  I ran to hit the ball that rushed towards me with my racket and sent it rushing back to the other side. The game was 40-40 and Peach and I definitely hadn't expected the Wario bros to improve so much from our last games with them. They even gave Mario and Luigi a run for their money in the last game, but the plumbers still managed to pull the win. I rushed to hit the ball back again towards the opposing team. The two seemed to be using enhanced rackets, which, combined with their normal abilities, made it far more difficult to keep up with them.  
  
I already felt the strain on my wrist as I hit the ball back each time.  _Fuck._  Wario hit the ball back and aimed it straight towards me.  _It's like he knows about my wrists._  I hit the ball back again and felt my wrist weakening. Soon enough the ball came back to me and I didn't reach it right. The ball was still hit back towards the other side but instead of it hitting the racket it had pummeled into my wrist. "Fuck!" I pulled my arm against me in pain and before the tennis ball even rushed by my head I felt Peach's presence beside me.  
  
"Daisy!" She kneeled down and tried to get a look at my arm. "Daisy, what happened? Were you hit? Wario kept aiming directly at you like he was trying to attack you. Did he hurt you?" Her voice was full of worry and soon enough Luigi and Mario's voices joined hers.  
  
"I'm fine." I held my wrist against my chest as I stood up and realized my three friends were surrounding me.  
  
"Let me see." Peach reached out and grabbed my arm away from me. She examined my wrist and let out an audible gasp. "Daisy, your wrist, it's bruised and red!" I didn't know what to say and instead looked away from her. My eyes met Wario's and he simply smirked before holding up a pocket watch. I understood exactly what he meant by that gesture alone.  _The time starts now. And he was aiming for me specifically. He must have seen my wrist when we shook hands._ "Daisy, we need to get you to the infirmary, your wrist is swelling up." Peach grabbed both of my hands to ensure they were both alright and she instantly met my eyes when she saw the other bruises. "Daisy... where did you get these bruises? They're too dark for them to be from just now. And the way they're shaped..."  
  
I pulled my hands away from her. "I'll go to the infirmary." I turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Daisy..." I heard Peach mumble my name and I felt something snap.  
"Peach I'm fine!" I turned on her.  
"No, you're not." Peach tried to keep her composure and I noticed Mario shooing Wario and Waluigi away.  
"All I did was bruise my wrist in the game. I'm fine."  
"Daisy stop lying to me!" Peach's proper facade fell once Wario and Waluigi had disappeared.  
"I'm not-I'm not lying to you!" I was taken aback that she'd even yell in front of Mario and Luigi.  
  
"Yes, you are!" She stormed up to me and grabbed my forearm before holding it up to my face. "I told you that I'm here for you but you can't seem to grasp it Daisy! You're my best friend!" I stared up at her in shock when I saw tears forming in her eyes. "I know that these bruises didn't come from this silly game! You and I both know why they're there and I know that they hurt you in more ways than one!" I glanced at Luigi and Mario who were only watching in bewilderment. "I know that you're confused and hurting right now but you just won't admit it!" She was full on yelling now. "I know that you made some sort of bet with Wario and that he cheated. I can tell that he won and I can tell that you're too damn stubborn to let anyone help you!" Her voice started to calm down as a few tears rolled down her face. "Daisy, please. You're my best friend and all I want is the best for you, why won't you put down your bravado and just let me?"   
  
I only stared at her with eyes that were almost a the brink of tears themselves.  _I won't cry here._  I slowly moved my arm down and she slowly let go of it as I did so. "You want the truth Peach?" I looked at her and shook my head.  _She had to push me to tell her everything._  "My wrist is swollen because it got hit with the tennis ball. That's not a lie." I met her gaze. "The bruises are from this morning. You can thank Mr. L for those." I resisted looking at Luigi.  _The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him._  "And I made a bet with Wario, and he won. I can't tell you what the bet was because it was part of the agreement, but know that I might not be around the next few days." I sighed and looked down at my hands before looking back up at Peach. "And I'm not okay. But I'm not going to let this break me. I'm too strong for that." I looked at all three of them and shrugged. "You wanted the truth."  
  
Peach only stared at me for a moment before she spoke softly. "Why did you lie about the bruises?"  
  
"Because," I looked over at Luigi. "I knew that if I said the truth aloud that Luigi would feel so guilty that he wouldn't even look at me." I turned back to her. "It wasn't Luigi's fault but I know that he believes it is. By saying everything out loud it only confirms what he thought, and now he feels even worse than he did before." She gave me a sad look before turning to look at Luigi. "I didn't want to say anything because I don't blame him for anything. Luigi didn't do anything wrong, and he has nothing to feel guilty about." I sighed and looked back at Peach. "Now, if you're done hearing all of this, I'm going to head to the infirmary." I turned around and started walking back towards the castle. As I walked I could hear the faint sounds of Luigi and Mario talking behind me.  _I hope that Luigi's okay._  I felt my face fall as I stepped further away from them.   
  
I was almost across the court when I felt a large object slam into my side. I gasped out in pain at the impact and then again when I hit a wall of glass. "What the hell?" I looked around and was then turned on the side so that I fell down against a wooden panel. "What?" I looked around to see that I was inside a small glass case. I put my hands up against the glass and looked out to see Luigi, Mario, and Peach all running towards me. "Who..?' I looked up to see Waluigi's face staring down at me from where he sat with Wario. "Already!?" I yelled up at them.  
  
"Daisy!" It was Peach.  
  
There seemed to be small air holes cut into the top of the case, so I could hear the yells of my friends as I was lifted off of the ground. I seemed to be trapped inside a glass case that was connected to a flying drone of some sort. Wario and Waluigi sat perched on top of the machine and were flying further away from the ground.  
  
"Daisy!" I looked back down and pressed my hands against the glass to see Luigi trying to reach me with his super-jump ability.  
  
 _It's no use, Luigi._  I could only watch my friends grow smaller and smaller as we rose higher into the air. "I'm sorry." I mumbled as they eventually left my sight. I let out a sigh before turning around and sitting with my back against the glass.  _Well, time to wait._


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a huge rumbling and then the feeling of free falling through the air. "Shit!" I looked down before falling onto a cold marble floor. "Ow..." I mumbled before careful standing up. "Where am I?"  
  
I looked around to take in my surroundings and found that I was trapped in a room that resembled the inside of a dollhouse. There were plush orange carpets scattered purposely around the room and the walls were a light yellow. I stood and walked towards one of the walls and over to a large white wardrobe. I pulled the doors open and saw an arrangement of fancy dresses in colors of orange, yellow, and white.  _Creepy._  I shut the doors and looked to my left to examine the huge white desk and mirror. There were multiple stands full of makeup and hair products next to the mirror. I took note of the three variations of my crown on the desk and reached up to touch my head.  _It's still there, but what the hell are these_?   
  
I felt my anxiety grow as I moved over to the large white doors on the wall.  _This must be the exit._ I reached forward and tugged on the handles but they wouldn't budge.  _Of course, they're locked._ I sighed and turned around to explore the rest of the room but stopped when I saw the huge tv screen plastered to the wall. There was also a small video camera sitting on the top of it.  _I don't think that's here for my amusement..._  I chose to ignore it for now and explore more of the room.   
  
I moved over to look at the small white round table and chair sitting in one corner of the room. The table was covered in orange lace and had a matching orange and white tea set. I peered closer and picked two of the four small jars and noticed they were each filled with my favourite teas. I glanced at the ones still on he table and realized they were my other favourites. "What the fuck..." I quickly put the jars down and moved away from the table. I looked and noticed a small fridge on the wall and opened it to inspect its contents.  _It's filled with my favourite foods._.. _what's going on here?_  
  
I backed away from the area that was reminiscent of a kitchen and moved over towards the large king-sized bed. The fabric looked very expensive and felt just the same.  _Did Wario and Waluigi do this?_ I frowned and inspected the intricate designs worked into the covers of the bed and pillows.  _There's no way that these idiots did this._ I turned to look at the only other space of the room that I hadn't explored. I moved over and opened the door to find a similarly themed bathroom in connection with the rest of the room. "Nothing special here."  _Only the creepy aspect that even this was made specifically for me._    
  
I turned an left the bathroom before making my way to the center of the room and looking around once more. There were no windows in the room and no clocks, so I had no idea what time it was or how long I'd been asleep. I sighed and held my arms in my hands with my arms across my chest. I turned around to look back at the bed and felt a hope in my heart when I saw two picture frames sitting on a desk next to the bed. I quickly rushed over to the desk and picked up the two frames and smiled. Both frames had photos of me with Peach, Luigi, and Mario. the first picture was from a day at the beach. I had my arm around Luigi's shoulders and he was standing awkwardly and blushing. Whereas Peach and Mario were smiling for the camera and holding hands. In the other photo Peach and I smiled while holding up a trophy and Mario and Luigi stood beside us cheering. I felt tears of joy threatening to surface but held them in.  _I miss them all so much._  
  
"Hello Princess." I heard a sickenly sweet voice ring through the room.   
  
I turned around before putting the frames on the bed. I looked towards the flickering TV screen and walked towards it. Soon enough a picture became visible and I saw a black and white mask staring back at me.  
  
"Who are you? You're not Wario or Waluigi." I stood in front of the huge TV.  
  
"Aha ha ha, the princess has a brain." A red smile was plastered on the figures face. "Or perhaps you're just stating the obvious, but it's more than some people can do." The figure leaned on the desk in front of him. "You're quite a beauty aren't you? Now that I'm finally seeing you up close." I noticed the camera lens move.  
  
"Answer my question. Who are you?" I crossed my arms.  
"I am the Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am... Dimentio!” He lifted his arms in a flurish to reveal a purple and yellow cape.  
"Dimentio huh?"  _Why is that name familiar?_    
"Hmm? You seem confused Princess. Don't you know who I am?"  
"Sorry to say it, but no."  _I can't focus on that right now._ "But personally, I don't care."  
  
Dimentio's face lost it's amusement for a second before his smile came back. "Well, Princess-"  
  
"Stop with that 'Princess' crap. I don't care if that's what you see me as. I'm no Toadstool, that's her title."  
"Oh?" His voice sounded interested. "And what do you wish me to call you?"  
"By my name. I'm a person, not a title." I glared up at the camera.  
  
"Alright miss Daisy." He smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I must say you're far more interesting than Princess Toadstool." Dimentio smiled and I felt a shiver run down my smile. "I hadn't expected this to go this way, but it seems like it makes the plan easier actually." Dimentio commented before disappearing and the screen turning black.  
  
"What the hell?" I stared at the blank screen and moved towards it but stopped.  
  
"Behind you, Daisy." I turned around to see Dimentio floating slightly above me. He was dressed in a purple and yellow jester's costume with a black and white mask as his face. I frowned and reached behind me to grab something when he laughed and shook a single finger. "Aha ha ha. No can do Daisy. You know the bet, no fighting back." I stopped and instead stood my ground before him. "Hmm... interesting." He floated down so that he was at eye level with me and only a foot away. "You are much different than the pink princess."  
  
"Stop comparing me to that blonde bombshell!" I snapped at him but froze when he reached up to touch my cheek.  
"Did I strike a nerve Daisy?" He grinned. "You must get compared to her an awful lot if those small words upset you."  
"Shut up." I glared up at him.  
  
"It's a good different, Daisy." He removed his hand and floated away from me and over to the bed. I watched him as he leaned down to pick up one of the two frames and examined the picture. He smiled. "You miss them, don't you? You'd hardly been awake an hour." He turned back to look at me.  
  
I eyed him carefully before walking towards him.  _If he wanted to hurt me he could have done it already._  "So what?" I moved to the other side of the bed and picked up the other frame. "If you know about the bet then you know that I don't get kidnapped very often. And I have closer friends than I did since the last time it happened."  
  
Dimentio glanced up at me before putting the frame back on the desk. "And how many years ago was this?" I looked up at him before placing the frame back on the bed.  
  
"At least seven. Why?" I moved over to the desk with the mirror and took a seat in the chair next to it.   
"You don't get out of the kingdom much, do you?" He asked and I turned back to him.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I meant it as less of a question and more of a comment, but am I correct?"  
"I guess so."  
"And given your attitude to mentioning the pink princess, she get's kidnapped quite often?"  
"Yes." I snipped.  
"And that's why you made the bet."  
"What?"  
"You secretly wished for this."  
"Excuse me?" I stood up and moved towards him.  
"That's why you made the bet with Wario. A part of you hoped you'd lose-not that you lost on purpose." He spoke calmly.  
"You're wrong."  
  
"I'm not. You want to have an adventure too. Being kidnapped was your best shot." He cut me off before I could speak again. "The last adventure was semi-recent?" He looked me over and continued. "So it was." I glared at him. "You're giving yourself away Daisy, don't get upset at me." He smiled and moved over to the front of the bed. "On the last adventure Princess Toadstool was captured." He watched me for my reaction. "You were left behind, but I'm guessing it was only you who stayed behind-and not willingly, that's not like you." I clenched my fists.  _How the hell does he know who I am?_ "You miss them every time they leave, but it's not just that. You're also filled with rage when they leave you because you're desperate to be like the pink princess." I moved towards him again. "You just want attention, Daisy." He smirked.  
  
"Who the hell do you-" I moved to punch him but felt my body being flipped back and I felt my body hit the bed. Dimentio stared down at me with his ever-smirking face and gave out a small laugh. I went to hit him again but he grabbed my right wrist with one hand and my other was held down by some invisible force. I felt the ache from my bruises return and I let out a small gasp of pain.  
  
"Hmm?" Dimentio used his free hand to trace my forearm. "Who did this Daisy?" I stared up at his unwavering gaze. "Who would dare damage a flower such as yourself?" He snapped his attention to the T.V screen that flickered. I turned away from him to look at the T.V. as well but then focused on my body being moved up towards the bedposts. My arms moved to either side of me and then black rope appeared to tie each wrist to opposite bedposts. "Forgive me, but it seems like your friends have found the security camera. I do enjoy my games, I hope you understand." I looked at him in confusion and watched him snap his fingers. I felt a wave of cold wash over me and looked down to see that I was only in my underwear.  
  
"What the hell!" I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and Dimentio turned to give me a once over.   
"Hmm." He smirked. "Not bad, Daisy, not bad." He laughed then turned away to look at the screen. "But I'll explore that another time."  
"You bast-" A black gag suddenly tied in and around my mouth.  
"Enough of that. Your friends are here, let them speak."  
  
Soon after he finished speaking the T.V. screen lit up again and this time Mario, Luigi, and Peach were on the screen. I looked up at them in relief and struggled against the ties but they only tightened as I fought back.  
  
"Daisy!" Peach called out and moved closer to the camera.  
"Looks like the gang's been reunited once more." Dimentio stepped into view of the camera and all three of my friends gasped in shock.  
"Dimentio!" Mario was the first to speak.  
"Glad to know you remember my name."  _They know him?_ I looked at Dimentio.  
"Dimentio let her go!" Luigi glared at him.  
  
"Oh Luigi, you always were my favourite." He grinned. "How's Mr. L doing? Still besties I assume?" He laughed and I reached a realization.  _Mr. L? He knows, wait, so he's Dimentio?_  I turned back towards Dimentio and he noticed the sudden shift in my character. "Hmm?" Dimentio turned back and moved towards me. "Did you remember something important Daisy? Or perhaps a realization?" He gently touched my wrist and he seemed to have a realization in that moment as well. He glanced back at Luigi and then to me. "So you know about that little adventure, and now I know how you got these." He traced his finger down my arm and I heard Luigi yell again.  
  
"Get your hands off of her!" The green plumber shouted.  
"Upset because you're worried I'm going to take your job?" Dimentio smiled and turned back towards Luigi.  
  
Luigi looked hurt and taken aback but he shook his head and glared back at Dimentio. "Let her go Dimentio."  
  
"No, I don't think I will." Dimentio smiled.  
"If you harm her I swear-"  
"Rest assured Luigi, I haven't even harmed her nearly as much as you already have."  
"You're the one to blame for that and you know it!"  
"It' not my fault that you're too stupid to fix your little personality problem." Dimentio quipped.  
  
"Dimentio just let Daisy go. What's it going to take for you to free her?" Mario interrupted Luigi before he kept arguing with Dimentio.  
  
"It's not that easy, hero." Dimentio sighed and floated over and sat near me on the bed. Luigi's face twitched as he held back from yelling. "Where you are now is a fake castle in which I made you believe I was hidden. There's at least six more from where that came from, and you're going to have to check all of them if you really want to find your precious friend here." Dimentio clicked his tongue. "Because I'm not a monster, each castle you reach will have a screen and set up exactly like the one that you're at now." Dimentio turned his whole body so that he faced them.   
  
"There's also a small walkie that you can contact Daisy with at any time during your journey." I saw Peach instantly exit the screen in search of the walkie. "The walkie can reach her at any time but I can cancel the communication whenever I desire as well as put the communication back whenever I desire." Peach came back into screen holding a small black walkie in her hands. "And now that you've been given this information you'd better hurry." Dimentio moved and crawled on top of me. I looked up at him and fought back against my restraints to no use.  
  
"Hey-!" Luigi was cut short.  
"If you'd excuse me I have some business to attend to. You'd beter hurry." He smirked.  
"Dimentio I swear-"  
"Ciao." He snapped his fingers and the screen went blank. Dimentio laughed and then turned to me. "Now, where do we go from here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that the next chapter may be triggering to some.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Non-Con. Not penetration rape but still rape. Also a lot of explicit language.

Dimentio removed my gag as soon as the screen shut off. "Why are you doing this?" I looked up at him and tried to find some spark of humanity. He gave me a look of confusion as if I actually wanted to know.  
  
Dimentio straddled my hips with his knees before snapping his fingers to release my wrist binds. "Do you really have no idea?" He let out a laugh. "To get revenge on the Mario Brothers of course! As well as Peach and Bowser, all four of them helped defeat me once before." I found my arms back at my side but still unable to move. "Mario was the main hero of course, and he was the only one who could flip dimensions. Peach had her annoying little umbrella which got in the way. Bowser was an annoying brute who injured me quite badly. And Luigi... let's just say he failed me. He was too weak to truly give into Mr. L and destroy his friends."  
  
"That doesn't make him weak!" I wiggled still unable to move properly.  
"Perhaps not, but it doesn't help his case either way." He smiled.  
"If you want to hurt all of them, why kidnap me? Surely Peach would have been the better candidate."  
  
"I considered the option, but going after you was simply a no-brainer. You were the one closest to Luigi's heart beside his brother and Peach is also your closest friend. Bowser's so petty that kidnapping either of you would have been fine, but given the circumstances, you were the better choice."  _Wait. Given circumstances...he's talking about the bet?_  "And Mario has to watch all of his friends in despair-especially his brother-as he goes madly to each fake castle to find you." Dimentio purred and traced a finger from my collarbone to my hip.  _Get the fuck off of me._  "So the plan was that I pay Wario and Waluigi to make a small bet with you-one in which I knew you wouldn't refuse. I've done some research so I knew it would be much harder to kidnap you rather than Princess Peach." He picked at my bra strap and I felt my cheeks go red with embarrassment and anger. "So, I give Wario a special racket to ensure the bet falls in my favour then have them kidnap you to throw your little friends off of my trail. And while your friends head to Wario and Waluigi's lair, Wario hands you over to me and they had no idea who took you until I revealed myself." He laughed. "Clever, is it not?" He removed his purple and yellow hat.  
  
"I can follow your crazy scheme for the most part, but how does this affect Bowser?" I asked. I glanced around as he continued to monologue but couldn't find anything to get away.  _I need to get away from him._  
  
"Well that's simple, I only Made Wario send out that you'd lost the bet to him, and I know that you'd be a prized catch among the villains around here. I mean, how long has it been since someone captured the famed princess of Sarasaland?" He leaned up to my ear and whispered. "You're so valuable Daisy, but no one kidnaps you because you wouldn't let them." He then moved so his face hovered above mine. "So brave and bold, you never lose face even when pushed into peril. No one could touch you without some special reason. You're a trophy to all who want to capture you, and that'll drive Bowser insane that I got you first."  
  
"My friends will find me." I glared at him.  
  
"I have no doubt about that, but  _how_  will they find you?" Dimentio smirked and snapped his fingers once more. Instantly I felt cold air touch my body again and I realized that I was now pinned naked to the bed.  _Is he..?_ I felt my face blush but I couldn't get any words out. "What state of mind will you be in when they finally reach you?" Dimentio moved up to kiss my jaw.  _What is he doing? What the hell is this?_  "And where will your loyalties lie?" I felt him smirk against my neck and I became able to speak again.  
  
"My loyalties lie with my friends. Not you." I spit out at him and fought against the force keeping me down.  
"We'll see about that." Dimentio placed his hands on my waist and I felt shivers run down my spine.  
"Don't fucking touch me! Stop touching me!" I was hardly able to move my body.  
"I love it when you talk back, Daisy." He laughed before sucking on my collar.  
"Let me go!" I could only yell helplessly.  
  
"We both know that's not happening, so just enjoy yourself." Dimentio started trailing kisses from my collar and over my breasts before stopping at my thighs. I bit my lip and tried to fight back but my arms and legs wouldn't move.  _Stop!_  Dimentio smirked and turned his attention back to my chest. He held onto my hips and put his mouth around my left nipple before teasing it with his tongue.  
  
"Ah!" I gasped when he nipped at the skin. "Stop. Please stop." Dimentio simply ignored me this time and continued to tease my body. He soon moved his attention to my right nipple and began sucking and teasing at it. "Fuck." I bit my lip and tried to understand the confusion in my body.  _I don't want this._   _Why, why can't I fight back._   _Why is my body reacting when I don't want this?_  "Bastard." Dimentio turned his face to look at me before grinning. He moved his hands to my thighs and spread them against my will before grabbing my back and pulling me up against his chest. "Stop!" I managed to turn my head away from him but he grabbed my face with his hand and turned it back to face him.  _Fucker._  Dimentio then leaned forward and shoved his tongue into my mouth and grabbed my hips when I didn't respond.  
  
"Give me something Daisy." Dimentio parted from my lips and stared into my eyes.  
"I'm not giving you any satisfaction."  _Fuck you._  
"Then I'll make you."  
"You would have done it by now." He frowned at my response and moved his hands to my ass.  
"I will break you, Daisy." He shot down to bite my neck again.  
"Ah! Fucking try it then. I'm no damsel."  
"Is that what Luigi thinks right now? How about we turn on our half of the walkie?" He smirked and snapped his fingers.  
  
"No! Stop!" I met Dimentio's eyes again before he pushed me back down onto the bed.  
"Daisy! Is that you?" It was Luigi.  
"Luigi-ah!" Dimentio nipped at the inside of my thigh.  
"Daisy! Are you okay?"  
"He's-fuck! Stop!" I yelled at Dimentio when he bit my other thigh.  
"Daisy what's going on?!"  _Luigi sounds so worried. I'm so sorry.  
_ "Luigi he's a-"Dimentio stuck two fingers inside. "I-I'm so sorry Luigi. Ah-fuck! Let me go!"  
"We're coming! I promise you!"  
"Luigi-ah!" Dimentio smiled and nipped at my stomach whilst moving his fingers in and out.   
"Dimentio you're going to pay for this!" Luigi yelled.  _He's going to cry._  I realized.  
  
"Sorry, Luigi. Daisy and I are a bit preoccupied, and I feel this conversation has gone on long enough." He snapped his fingers and I felt the pleasure from his hand increase.  _Please stop. I don't want this._ "As I'm sure you can hear, Daisy's having too much fun for me to let her keep talking to you right now." I let out a gasp and found my arms free but I used them to grab onto the bedsheets. I bit my lip hard from letting out any more sounds.  _I'm so sorry Luigi._  I felt tears welling up in my eyes.  _No. I won't cry in front of him._ "You'd better hurry Luigi." Dimentio snapped his fingers again and I felt myself being unwillingly pushed over the edge. The sudden shock of his snap made me cry out.  _No... "_ I haven't even started yet."  _Please stop._  Dimentio snapped his fingers again and the radio cut Luigi off before he could get in another word. He then removed his fingers and stared down at me. "Well aren't you a panting mess? Still think I haven't broken you?"  
  
"I've not broken yet you fucker." I glared up at him and found I was able to pull myself into a sitting position. I felt tears threatening to show but I refused to give him the satisfaction. "Is that really all you think it takes to break me? You're even dumber than you look." I glared at him but made no effort to lunge at him.  _I can't fight him if he expects it.  
  
_ Dimentio said nothing for a moment and simply grinned at me. When he made another move towards me I flinched but stayed still. Dimentio moved his clean hand and brushed the bangs from my eyes before climbing off of the bed.  _That's it? I could have sworn he would..._  "You're quite a treasure, Daisy. I'm glad to see your personality is living up to my expectations of you." He then floated into the air once more. "You have plenty of clothes in the cabinet, and you have your own shower to clean up." He grinned.   
  
"Why..?"  _What's his plan, why is he doing this? Why is he dragging this out?  
_  
"Why did I not take it a step further?"  _Can that fucker read my mind now too?_  Dimentio asked. "I'm sure we'll reach that eventually Daisy-depending on how long it takes for your friends to rescue you-but, for now, this is where I leave you." He laughed. "I want Luigi to suffer through this whole ordeal, and those beautiful sounds of yours help me out extremely."  _Fucker._  He smirked once again. "I want to let his mind destroy him a bit before he hears you again. Make yourself at home Daisy, you have awhile to stay. And no, I cannot read your mind." he vanished.  
  
As soon as he left I felt my stomach churn and I quickly ran to the bathroom and promptly threw up into the toilet.  _How dare he touch me. How dare he do everything he's done to me. I'll fucking kill him._  I threw up again and stood up to rinse out my mouth in the sink.  _Disgusting. And to think he made me...Vile._  I moved over to the shower and stepped inside before turning on the water. I switched the mode to shower and stared blankly at the wall as the water cascaded from my head and down onto my back.  _I'm so sorry Luigi. This is all my fault._  
  
I felt tears threaten to form again and I let them. I started crying and felt my stomach churning but there was nothing less to let out. It was an ugly crying with snot and tears all mixed together, the kind of crying where you struggle to breathe. I wanted to wash away everything that had happened but I knew that no amount of scrubbing could rid me of what had happened. I eventually wiped my face off and washed it in the shower before turning off the water and wrapping up my hair and my body in towels.  
  
I slowly dried off and made my way back into the room and reluctantly opened the cabinet. "What a creep." I pulled out a matching set of underwear along with a yellow camisole tank top and orange shorts.  _Might as well given that I'm stuck here._  I changed into the clothes before looking back over to the bed and sighing.  _I wish I didn't have to sleep there, but I don't have any other choice._  I moved over to the bed and reluctantly climbed under the covers and closed my eyes. The lights went off automatically and I figured Dimentio must be watching me.  _Thanks for turning off the lights you sadistic fuck._  I turned over and sighed.  _Please hurry Luigi._  
  
Suddenly a small plush dropped onto the bed next to me and I opened my eyes to see a small chain chomp plush.I smiled.  _It reminds me of Charlie._  I reached out and grabbed the plush before clutching it to my chest.  _I can't tell whether this guy is trying to break me or keep me happy. Everything changes so fast. I have no idea what's going on in his head._ I held onto the plush tightly as I slowly fell into an uneasy sleep


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches into third-person perspective in what's going on with Peach, Luigi, and Mario.

"What are we going to do Mario?" Peach looked over at the red-hatted plumber and then glanced over at Luigi who was huddled by the fire, closing himself off to the rest of them. The trio had already gone to three fake castles in order to find Daisy but with each one their hopes swelled and deflated once again. And just earlier today the three listened to an awful display of sounds coming from Daisy's end of the walkie-talkie. They each had an unspoken idea of what exactly Dimentio did, but they all tried to just wish it away and make it untrue. They couldn't imagine the pain that Daisy was going through at the moment, and it was awful to even try to fathom it.

"I don't know." The man looked over at his brother and sighed. "I don't think anything we say could possibly help. You heard..." Mario trailed off after referencing the sound that came from the walkie and shook his head. "I guarantee you it's tearing him apart... What he did to Daisy... And the worst part is that he's most likely putting all the blame on himself." Peach moved her hand over to cover Mario's in support. "I know my brother almost as well as I know myself. We've been through nearly everything together, so I know how he's reacting to this right now. Luigi's been in love with Daisy for ages now, and he finally gets to be with her and now he's got Mr. L. and Dimentio both trying to fuck it up for him."

"He'll make it." Peach gives him a small smile. "If there's at least one thing that I know about Luigi, is that he will do anything for someone he loves. He won't stop until he reaches Dimentio and punishes him for what he's done to Daisy."

"We need to get to Daisy as soon as possible. I'm worried about what'll happen if we don't." Mario sighed.  
"Worried about both Luigi and Daisy." Peach mumbled.

"You know I'm right here and I can hear everything you guys are saying right?" Luigi stared off at the fire without looking at them. There was an edge in his voice that both Mario and Peach noticed.

"I'm sorry Luigi, we should have-" Luigi interrupted Peach.

"Whatever. I know you're both worried about Daisy. I know you're worried about me. I know that this is what Dimentio wanted. He wanted us to feel hopeless and defeated after every new castle. He sets everything up to make it seem like maybe, just maybe she'll be there. For mushroom's sake, he even made a fake Daisy in the last one." Luigi shook his head sadly and Peach and Mario were speechless in what to say. "He wants to break us slowly and take away our hope piece by piece. Who knows how many castles we have to check, who knows what the next castle's hold. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we keep pushing forward, and we find Daisy as soon as possible. If what I think he did to her is true..." He sniffed, a lump in this throat. "I will not rest until I find Dimentio and destroy him for even touching a hair on her head. I don't care how long it'll take, or how many false delusions. I will find Daisy and I will save her from Dimentio."

"Bro, look... I'm sorry for-"  
"Mario. You two aren't the enemy here, you're just trying to look out for me. I know."  
"But we should have included you in the conversation." Mario went to sit next to him.  
"I heard it all anyway. Don't worry about it."  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"Eventually, but I will be. Let's just focus on finding Daisy again."  
"Alright, if that's what you want." Mario nodded and stood again.

Peach smiled sadly at Luigi before standing up as well. "I'm going to bed for the night so I'll be ready early tomorrow morning." The brothers nodded in response and she started towards her tent. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The brothers said in unison.

Mario watched after Peach as she slipped into her tent and then let out a yawn. He then looked at Luigi who stayed unmoving and crouched by the fire. "Hey bro, we should probably head to bed too." Mario started to walk back over when he froze as the sound of the walkie started up.

"Luigi? Luigi? Are you there?" It was Daisy's voice coming from the walkie.  
"Daisy!" Luigi sprung up and ran over to the talkie and pressed the button. "Yes, yes! Daisy I'm here!"  
"Thank goodness." Daisy sounded relieved.  
"What-what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Luigi asked.

I'm not really sure if that's what you should be asking her bro. Mario shook his head in disbelief but smiled as his brother seemed to fall back to normal, if even for a second.

"Is it night? I can't tell what the time is here. There are no clocks and no windows. The lights are on whenever I wake up, and off when I lay down to sleep. I can't tell how long I've been here."

"Three days now Princess," Mario spoke up.  
"Three days!?"  
"Four once the sun is up." Mario nodded sadly.  
"Dammit." Daisy sounded defeated.

"But we're still looking for you!" Luigi jumped in, trying to cheer her up.  
"Thank you, Luigi." Daisy smiled.

"Daisy have you been anywhere other than the room you're in?" Mario asked.  
"No, I've been stuck in this weird me-themed dollhouse since I got here." She pouted.  
"Can you tell us anything about how you got there?"  
"All I remember is Wario and Waluigi kidnapping me and then I got dropped through the roof and landed here."

"Through the roof? Are you okay?" Luigi asked.  
"Yes Luigi, the fall didn't hurt me." She had paused for a second before responding.  
"How are your wrists..." Luigi said much quieter.  
"Healing." She spoke softly.

Mario had been trying to gauge what her castle might look like with the new information that they'd been given when he'd realized something. "Wait a minute. Luigi, Daisy! Daisy it's been three days! The bet is over. It's been three days!"

"What?"  
"You said earlier the bet was supposed to last only a few days? Am I right to guess three?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"Then the bet is over! Whatever it was."  
"The bet was that if I got kidnapped within three days then I couldn't fight back in those days."  
"So, you can fight back now, right? You can escape."

"Mario it's not that easy. I'm trapped in a cage basically. I have no idea where I am, there's only one way out and it's locked. There's nothing in here resembling a weapon in any way. And..." Daisy paused and the walkie went silent for a few seconds. "I can't beat Dimentio. I don't know how strong he was when you fought him, but I can't overpower him. He can cut my transmission to you whenever he wants. He can restrain me whenever he wants. He can do anything that he wants to me whenever he wants!" Her voice got shaky.

"Daisy..." Luigi's heart ached for her.  
"It doesn't matter if I can fight back now. There's no way for me to beat him by myself."  
"Daisy we're coming. We will find you. There are only three more castles to check left."

"You're right. Only three." It was Dimentio.  
"What the fuck, get out of here!" Daisy yelled and Luigi looked at Mario in fear.  
"How long have you been giving them hints Daisy?"  
"Don't you fucking touch me!"  
"These actions require punishment."  
"No! No! Don't you fucking-" The transmission cut off.

Luigi and Mario stared at the walkie in complete silence. Mario looked at his brother's face and watched it as it began to fall. He said nothing and only sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Luigi. I'm sorry... There's nothing I can say to make you feel better... but we'll find her."

"Mario... I can't... There's nothing I can do to help her." Luigi started sobbing.  
"No. Stay strong. This is what he wants. He wants to fuck with your head, but it's going to be okay."  
"How can you know that!?" Luigi cried. "He's probably-he's probably doing that to her right now!"  
"Luigi, you have to have faith in her. She's strong." Mario struggled to console him.  
"I know she is but I'm not! I'm not..." He continued to sob and Mario found himself at a loss for words.

"Have some faith in yourself. She needs you right now Luigi. If you can't be strong for yourself, be strong for her." Luigi said nothing in response but gave a very slight nod of acknowledgment to Mario's words. "Let's go to bed okay? We might be able to get to the last castles tomorrow if we work fast enough. Let's tuck in for tonight." Mario patted his brother's back and helped him to stand. He led his brother to their shared tend and watched sadly as he crawled inside. Before following in after him, Mario put out the fire and tucked everything away. He then glanced at Peach's tent before crawling into his own and getting into his sleeping bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain rape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RAPE  
>  If you may be triggered by assault you may want to skip to the end of this chapter until Dimentio completely leaves.

"These actions require punishment."  
  
"No! No! Don't you fucking-" I heard the transmission cut off "-touch me!" I pushed Dimentio away from me and scrambled back and away from the bed. I heard him stand up as I ran towards the open bathroom door but it quickly slammed in front of me.  _Fuck!_  I turned around to watch Dimentio staring bored at me.  
  
"Honestly Daisy. What did you expect to happen from your little tantrum?" Dimentio asked.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't touch me and leave me the fuck alone." I backed up away from him.  
  
"Maybe. My intention was to simply break Luigi a little more. Knowing your general reaction and response to me being around I expected a show-which you so graciously lived up to might I add."  _Fucker._  "And then I was planning to let you steep in your little 'dollhouse' as you call it and leave you be. But then-" He slowly started towards me. "You pushed me away from you. Now, that was not very polite of you to do, and for someone in your...circumstance... a seriously idiotic decision." His normal smile on the mask suddenly turned into a frown and I felt something sink in my stomach.  _Shit._ "So now, I'm afraid I won't hold myself back like the last time we were together." He continued towards me until I backed myself up against the bathroom door.  
  
"No. Please. Anything but that. I'm so sorry. Please, anything but  _that_." I felt a lump in my throat when he only laughed.  
"I love the begging, but it's not going to work Princess. You've made your bed, it's time to lay in it."  
  
Dimentio reached forward to grab my wrist and I was reminded of the slight ebb of pain from the faded bruises that were there previously. "No. Please, Dimentio. Please, stop." I felt the panic rise up in me as I fought against his grip. He ignored me and only continued to pull me towards the bed. "Stop. Don't do this." I kept pulling at my wrist in an attempt to somehow get out of this but his grip would not loosen in the slightest.  
  
Soon enough we had reached the bed and Dimentio turned to grab me and throw me onto the mattress. I was free for a split second but I had no time to move before he was on top of me and pushing me down into the mattress. "It's no use Daisy. But please, keep begging." He leaned in towards my ear. "I love hearing that voice of yours beg." His mask has then turned back into its usual wicked smile and he then straddled my hips with his knees.  
  
"What happened to the ropes? Think I won't fight back this time? You'd be wrong." I went to push him off of me when he pinned both of my wrists to the bed and left me squirming under his grip.  
  
"You're cute. I can't wait until you stop talking and you start screaming my name." Dimentio purred and then let go of my wrists physically, but I could still feel an invisible weight pushing them against the mattress. "I wanted to avoid the rope so I could do this the old-fashioned way."  _What does he mean by that?_  As if answering my question he moved down and slowly pulled down my orange shorts until he had removed them from my body completely.  
  
"No! Don't you fucking dare!" I kicked at him and hit him hard in the face before I felt my legs become instantly pinned to the bed so fast that it was painful. "Ow!"  _Fuck!_  I turned to look at him and watched his hand rub the side of his face.  
  
"You're not making smart choices here Daisy." His voice was low and angry.  _Shit, now I've done it._  
"Neither are you." I bit back at him.  
"You really are fascinating." He then moved to grab my tanktop and perceived to lift it above my head.  
"Stop!" I tried to twist my torso and prevent him from taking it off but to no avail.  
  
"Beautiful." Dimentio slowly traced a finger up my thigh and to my chin, leaving it there to tilt my head up. "Are you excited for the fun to start Daisy?"  
  
"No. You sick fuck. Let go of me!" I growled at him. Dimentio said nothing in response and started to slowly move his hands up and down my thighs and stomach. He then reached around my back to unclip my bra and slip it up and off of me. "Stop." Dimentio's mask grinned wider before he tilted it to reveal a slender chin and mouth. He moved up and suddenly took one of my nipples into his mouth and started teasing the other with his hand. "Ah! Stop it! You-fucker! Stop!" I yelled at him. I felt something stirring in my abdomen but I also felt my gag reflex being triggered.   
  
"Okay." Dimentio pulled away completely and instead straddled my thighs with his knees.  
"O-okay? You're stopping?" I felt a rush of relief.  
"Well, that, yes. This?" He gestured to all of me. "No." Dimentio reached down to spread my legs apart.  
  
"Don't touch me!" I yelled before Dimentio spread my legs so far they almost hurt before he pushed them up and forced my knees to rest on my shoulders. Dimentio gave a single snap of his fingers an I suddenly felt a fleshy pressure pushing against my sex.  _This can't be happening. This can't be happening._  I felt fear consuming almost every part of me and I just desperately wished not to be here.   
  
"So, here's a choice to make Daisy," Dimentio smirked and I stayed silent. "I can do this dry or," He paused. "If you tell me to, I'll make you wet so this can go a little easier." I felt my stomach drop at his words.  _This can't be happening._  "It's up to you Daisy." My breath hitched when he moved just slightly to press his tip against my entrance.  
  
"No!" I heard myself yell out and he paused.  _I can't. This can't..._  I felt my stomach twist into knots but I knew he was giving me an option of being destroyed or humiliated even more than how he was about to. "Y-yes." My voice shook and I cursed myself.  
  
"I need specific instructions, Princess." I closed my eyes but could hear the smirk on his mouth.  
  
I took a deep breath and felt my eyes begin to sting with tears.  _I can't believe this._  "Make me wet.": I said quietly and felt my own heartache at my own words. Dimentio smiled and I felt him move lower and my legs followed as he kept them on his shoulders. Soon I felt Dimentio's tongue enter my sex and I let out an involuntary gasp.  _I can't believe this is happening._  I wanted to scream and kick or anything but at this point, my will to fight against him was starting to shatter.  _I don't want this. But it feels so good._  I felt my eyes stinging again as Dimentio continued to expertly move his tongue around and in my sex. Every time he pressed against my clit I felt my breath hitch.  _I hate him. I hate him so much. How..? How could someone do this..?_    
  
I was involuntarily withering under his grasp but soon enough he pulled his head away and I felt my legs raised up again and my upper thighs press back and against my stomach.  _Wait, is he-_ I felt instant pain when Dimentio suddenly slammed into me. "Fuck!" I let out in pain.  
  
"That's it." Dimentio purred as he continued his rhythm of pulling in and out in rapid succession. "Let me hear you." He let out breathily.  
  
 _This fucker's enjoying this._  The pain only continued as he kept going and increased when he pushed my legs back even farther. "Shit!" I gasped in pain at the movement and I heard him chuckle in response.  
  
Dimentio at this point was breathing heavily when he leaned in closer to my face. He grabbed my chin with a single hand and forced me to look at his as he continued to pound into my sex. "I can't get you pregnant, you're on birth control, I can tell." Dimentio started, "But, my sweet Princess." He gave me a sickening smile before shifting just slightly so that his penis hit my G-spot and caused me to let out a cry. "I can still ruin you." Dimentio continued to ram into my spot and I felt waves of pain and pleasure mixing together all at the same time. I wanted none of it. I was panting alongside him at this point an I started crying over the fact that my body was responding on it's own. I felt panic rush inside me when suddenly Dimentio picked up the pace even more and he lost his rhythm for a second. "You're mine, Daisy." He let out a final breath as he slammed into me one last time and I felt my insides filling up with his semen. I gasped at his orgasm and feeling it unwillingly sent me into one I didn't realize had been building.   
  
I couldn't move my body and felt complete hopelessness wash over me. I stared up at the ceiling and stayed silent as small tears rolled down my face and soaked the pillow underneath me. After a few moments, I felt the painful sensation of Dimentio pulling out of me before backing away and letting my legs fall limply to the mattress. My stomach churned at the sound of his sickening chuckle and I felt bile rising at the back of my throat.  
  
I heard another snap of fingers and suddenly felt my clothes returned to me but the empty feeling and pain in my body remained. "You sick, twisted, fuck." I let out and the response was another chuckle from Dimentio.  
  
"You're a good lay, Daisy. I can't wait for the chance to see you gasping like that again." Dimentio smirked. "But, I think you'd like some time to yourself. Ciao." I felt his presence suddenly leave the room and as soon as it did I leaned over the bedside to vomit on the ground. As soon as I did it seemed to vanish and I felt my stomach churn.  _He won't even acknowledge what he's done to me._  
  
"I won't let you break me you sick fuck!" I screamed. I managed the strength to drag myself out of bed and stand up. I felt a pain in my abdomen and felt the urge to rather cry or vomit again.  _I won't give him the satisfaction._  I moved slowly but determined to get to the bathroom door. I stopped to open it and step inside before shedding everything and stepping into the shower. I stared down at my feet for a second before turning on the water so it rained down on my head and eventually flowed to cover my whole body.  
  
I couldn't remember how long I was in the shower before the water started turning cold. I had scrubbed my skin raw and tried to wash out everything as deeply as I could. I turned off the water before weakly stepping out of the shower. Exhaustion was finally starting to catch up to me but I refused to let it stop me completely. I slowly dried off and used a hairdryer to dry my soaked hair. I kept my towel wrapped around me before moving over to one of the closets and changing into underwear, shorts, and a tank top. I dropped the towel on the ground before staring at the bed and not really wanting to even lay in the thing. I moved over and grabbed the blankets and comforter before tossing them into a pile on the ground. I grabbed two of the pillows and threw it down as well before wrapping myself in the lump of fabric on the ground. I felt the need to stay awake but my body had reached its breaking point before I blacked out.  
  
  
  
I woke up to the ceiling's rubble falling into the room. I turned my head to see wood, dust, and other rubble covering the other side of the room. Some of the rubble had even made it close to me and when I sat up dust fell off of me.  
  
"What the hell?" I murmured and carefully stepped out of the pile of blankets as a rush of pain hit my abdomen again. I backed away from the hole and tried to make out any shapes as the dust cleared and soon saw a dark figure jump down through a hole in the ceiling. I looked up and shielded my eyes at the sunlight peeking in through the opening and felt the faintest string of hope wash over me.  
  
"Daisy?" It was Luigi.  
  
I felt so overwhelmed that I could barely speak and once he the dust cleared and our eyes met I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Luigi looked at me in a panic and quickly rushed up and took me in his arms. The contact initially sent a wave of fear through me but the warmth was also a warm welcome. Still unable to say anything, I wrapped my arms around Luigi and felt sobs shaking my body. I had finally broken.  
  
"Daisy, thank goodness you're okay." Luigi pulled only partially away in order to look at me. He then quickly noticed that I was fully sobbing before hugging me once again. "I'm here. Everything's going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really hard chapter for me to write, as I've had close calls to this experience myself. If you were triggered at all by this experience, feel free to reach out to me. I'd also like to apologie for how short this chapter was especially regarding how long since I released the last one. This part of the story was particularly hard to write, so I'm sorry for the delay.  
> The rest of the story should move along pretty easily from here on out, so I hope you stay with me, and again, I'm sorry to anyone who this may have affected negatively.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I wrote this fic back in 2014 and wanted to edit then continue it. I already have drafts of the first three chapters written so they will be up relatively soon. I don't plan to abandon this fic, so if you want to follow it then don't worry about me never finishing it. I still have an idea of where I want this story to go, so don't think I'm going to abandon it just yet. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
